A Birthday Surprise
by PrincetonNurse
Summary: This takes place during The Socratic Method. House thinks Cuddy is mad at him for a procedure he has done, but she has other plans. Smut.


**This is my first fanfic and it takes place during The Socratic Method S1ep6. As a warning, I am a science and math person who paid little attention in English class so my spelling and grammar are horrendous and I apologize in advanced.**

 **I do not own House or any of the characters they belong to David Shore and Fox.**

House is in the clinic, annoyed that he has to deal with patients. This patient is particularly stupid, coming in because his hiccups won't go away. Apparently, he's tried everything except what anyone would consider normal hiccup cures. Cuddy walks into the exam room clearly upset, "I need to speak with you. Now." House realized that she discovered that he lied to Fraud in order to remove his patient's tumor, and Cuddy was here to bitch at him.

"Mmmhm. I need to go pee-pee," he turns to the patient who was in the process of slapping himself in the face, "dial it up a notch and I'll be back."

It's not lying and he can avoid Cuddy's conversation for a little longer. He decides to take his time in the bathroom. He begins to run the water and wash his face when to his surprise Cuddy walks in. At first, he is dumb struck but that feeling does not last long. "Ooh, girl in the boy's bathroom very dramatic. It must be very important what she has to say to me." House grabs a paper towel and begins drying his face still facing the mirror. "Yesterday your patient's tumor was 5.8 centimeters. Today it is 4.6. How did that happen?" Cuddy asked as she folded her arms. "At a guess I'd say 'that Dr. House is really, really good – why am I wasting him on hiccups?'" Cuddy smiles, damn him, how can he always make her smile and happy even when she's lecturing him? He turns about to make his way to the urinal "I wash before and after."

Cuddy grabs his blazer and stops him from walking away from the sink, House stumbles back surprised that he was stopped. Cuddy just held him there, something inside her clicked. She is single he is single, why can't she have some fun? "You know, we don't have to be standing next to each other to have this conversation." House said trying to be polite so she'd let go. Cuddy just looked at him and pulled his blazer closer to her forcing him to face her, for the first time in a long time House was at a loss for words. She was pissed at him for lying and he is assuming that conversation isn't over, but now she's looking at him with… lust? House looks around the bathroom, he needs to make sure this is real, that this is happening. Cuddy leans in and looks up at him they are so close their lips are practically touching. She can smell House's deodorant and his soap from his morning shower, he smelled nice, safe. Cuddy is having trouble controlling herself, she's had feelings for House since Michigan and she still isn't sure exactly what prompted her to act on those feelings so suddenly but she can figure that out later, right now she is getting wetter by the second and wants release. Cuddy goes for it and puts her lips against his and was relieved when he accepted.

Soon their lips are parting and their tongues are dancing around in each other's mouths both hungry to taste more. Cuddy was walking slowly forward with one hand on his cheek and the other intertwined in his hair forcing House to be pinned on between her and the bathroom stall. House put his arms around her and was moving his hands slowly down from her waist to her ass. House couldn't believe this was happening but he was not going to pass this opportunity up, he loved her but he would never admit it. House loved the feeling of having her pushed up against him and her perfect butt cheeks filling each of his palms. As his erection grew larger, it's need to be released from the fabric prison grew stronger. Cuddy was loving every second of tasting him, and feeling his hard cock against her sex, House moved one hand to begin undoing his belt buckle while the other was still holding Cuddy close as if he was making sure she wouldn't leave. Cuddy realized what he was doing and pulled out of the kiss and placed a hand over his pants to stop him. "Not here." She said, House was confused and maybe even a little embarrassed for being so forward. She kissed him, she is the one who started all this what the hell is she talking about not here?

"Someone could walk in any minute and we can't let them know I am about to sleep with an employee." This filled House's heart with relief that he did not screw this up. She made a head nod in the direction of the handicap stall, and House got the message. Cuddy grabbed his cane and he picked her up so he could continue kissing her as they walked to the stall. Cuddy's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as her legs dangled on either side of his, House had forgotten all about the pain in his leg and his bladder's need to be emptied, he was too focused on Cuddy and what he was about to do to her. He walked slowly, he needed to be careful without his cane and the extra weight, but he was still graceful like you couldn't tell he had a limp. Once in the stall House locked the door behind them and he set Cuddy down on her feet and put his hands on the inside of her blazer and began to take it off.

Cuddy helped him and made sure her blazer was hung on the bathroom hook, she needed to make sure it still looked ironed for her meetings later in the day. House took a moment to enjoy the view, it wasn't often he saw her in a lace black tank top. Luckily House's clothes did not require much care. House's blazer fell to the floor, and soon after, his blue button down. He was in nothing but a grey T-shirt and jeans. Cuddy liked that, she can't remember the last time she saw him in just a shirt but he looked good. Even through the wrinkles of the grey shirt she could see his chest, she admired how he managed to stay in such great shape after the infarction. House was about to help Cuddy out of her silk black tank top when she stopped him, "I have to look professional after this," she carefully took off the top and put it by her blazer on the hook. Cuddy then came after House with a burning passion as if to make up for the short time she could not be near him while putting up her clothes.

As they kissed she was reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it off. God he was so sexy, his chest and abdomen were perfect and she got even wetter, her black thong was soaking at this point. She felt like a school girl about to go to the dance with the hottest boy in school. House took the opportunity of their distance to lift up her skirt and slide her panties off and tossed them on top of his clothes. He begin to feel her sex, he was gentle and delicate at first as he wanted to feel every part of her but then his fingers entered her and Cuddy let out a moan that told him he was in the right spot. As he began to finger her Cuddy was grabbing at anything she could, his arms, hair, and face were all spots she rotated between as his fingers were working inside her. His thumb began to rub her clit and Cuddy could barely take it, she grabbed his still buckled belt and pulled him towards her, "I need you inside me. Now."

House normally would have made some remark about how he was technically already inside her but the blood flow to his brain was being reduced by the second. He removed his fingers and licked them. God she tasted good, he missed that taste. He began to unbuckle his belt and he pulled the zipper down and fumbled through his boxers to pull his dick out, finally he felt comfortable now that his jeans weren't suffocating him. Cuddy raised her skirt up so he could easily get inside of her. House then stopped, the few brain cells he had working realized that he did not have a condom on hand and wasn't sure if Cuddy wanted unprotected sex. Cuddy noticed his delay and could not wait any longer, she gripped his hard shaft and guided him inside of her, she took a minute to adjust to his size. House lifted her up again, not high but just enough to get the angle he needed, House was thrusting into her and enjoyed the feeling as Cuddy was against the bathroom wall with one leg on the toilet for leverage. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulders. Cuddy was receiving waves of pleasure and she felt that she could come at any moment which was good for House since he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Cuddy let out a moan that was probably louder than she intended and it took all her strength to not yell out his name as she came. House could feel himself about to cum and began to pull out but Cuddy made sure he stayed inside her, she needed him to be in her, all of him. House came and stayed inside of her for a few seconds as his dick began to go back to normal. Cuddy then adjusted her skirt and put a hand on his crotch, "happy birthday House." House smiled "that was just the gift I was hoping for, sure beats a card." Cuddy smiled and let out a small laugh. Cuddy began putting herself together House did the same when they were both presentable Cuddy unlocked the stall door and began to walk out she was about to leave the bathroom when she turned around noticing House was still standing in the doorway of the stall looking at her, "You coming?" "I think you're forgetting the reason I came in here"

Cuddy smiled to herself as she walked out of the men's room, Dr House is really good. Really, really good.


End file.
